


Flavor of the Week

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUEST: @morganleaa said: I looooove you’re blog (and Dacre obviously haha), Highlight of my dash! I was wondering if you could do something based on the American Hifi song, Flavor of the Week? Like Billy/reader/Steve and all that fun stuff? It just came on my 8tracks and I instantly thought of him ♥️ xxSummary: Your boyfriend Billy isn’t interested in you like you are to him. To him, you’re just another flavor of the week. At the end of the day, you may just get your happy little ending.





	Flavor of the Week

Summer of 1986 you and Billy Hargrove met through mutual friends at the arcade. He was interested in you, he had his eye on you the whole time you were there hanging out with your friends playing video games. After exchanging lots of flirting glances at each other he finally made his move and started talking to you. Hitting it off really well he asked you out on a date and you of course, accepted. 

Steve was standing next to Tommy watching him play Pac Man when he saw you and Billy talking and flirting. Glaring at the way Billy was touching your waist as you playfully hit him on his chest laughing at what he was saying, Steve didn’t like it because he knew how Billy was a player, how he went from one girl to the other, not caring about them or their feelings. Steve however, cared. He cared about your feelings, though Steve was too shy to ever go and talk to you, thinking you were too good for him because you seemed like you were too much into the bad boy image. Just seeing the happiness and lust in your eyes for Billy, Steve only wished you had that for him.

You and Billy went to the movies the next night to go see Ferris Bueller’s Day Off on you first date, though neither of you really paid attention to it due to excessively making out in the back row of the theater. Your hands tangled in the mess of his curls while his hands roamed your hips and groped your ass.

“Let’s take this to my car” Billy breathed in your ear, giving you a little nibble. 

Billy’s Camero was rocking under the moonlight and the windows were fogged up, Billy finishes with you and starts to get dressed, crawling back in the front seat of the car not waiting for you to finish getting dressed as he starts the car up and takes off to drop you off at home. 

“Thanks for like a great time Billy, I had a lot of fun!” You turned to look at him after he parked outside of your house. Billy didn’t so much as look at you when you were talking to him, gripping onto the steering wheel with his left hand.

“Yeah sure, me too.” Billy finally said back in a huff, like he was eager for you to leave his car already.

“See you tomorrow!” You exclaimed, going in for a peck on his cheek and then exiting out of his Camero. Billy started it back up and burned rubber down your street and into the night.

Little did you know, while you sat at home that night and painted your nails so you could look cute for the week, Billy was in his room talking to your best friend on the phone flirting heavily with her while he asked her out on a date for the next night. 

The next day at school you were totally smitten over Billy, hanging out with him every chance you had during passing period or at lunch time. Billy didn’t seem to give you any thought while you clinged on him while he scanned the halls looking for that hot chick to wink at next. You were too mixed up in your own foolish feelings to see that Billy wasn’t into you romantically, he just wanted to use you to have sex with and boy did he ever lay on the charm to get what he wanted out of you and any other girl that passed by. 

Steve saw all of this happening, every day. How you were head over heels for the mullet wearing asshole who didn’t even bat an eye at you. He knew if he tried warning you about Billy’s intentions, you would just brush him off and say that he was jealous. So Steve stood back and watched helplessly as Billy used you and tossed you aside like you were yesterdays garbage. 

After school, Steve saw Billy leaning against his Camero while he flirted with some girl he managed to reel in. He didn’t get it. He didn’t get why Billy had to flirt with every girl in town while he was still with you, silently breaking your heart without you even realizing it. So he decided he was going to talk to him to see what was up with him and why he thought it was okay to be a pig. Walking up to Billy’s car, Steve stood there and crossed his arms across his chest waiting for the opportunity to speak to him due to Billy being busy making out with Hannah.

Billy broke away and started at Steve, Steve raising his eyebrows at him, Billy rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright doll face, play time is over. Now scram!” Hannah just giggled and flipped her blond curls behind her and walked off.

“Alright Harrington, what is so fucking important that couldn’t wait till tomorrow?” Billy snarled while he stuffed a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

“Why are you making out with Hannah? I thought you and Y/N were together or something?” Steve asked. Billy took a drag and stepped a foot in front of Steve and blew the smoke in his face. 

“Why the fuck do you care, dad?” Billy rolled his eyes and went back to lean against his car again.

“Just answer the fucking question Hargrove, jeez” Steve huffed as he shuffled his feet around, getting irritated with Billy’s attitude.

“I don’t know. Y/N is a good lay, that’s all that is. Just enough to get my dick wet. I don’t want to be tied down, she’s nothing like the girls on the posters on my wall, she’ll never be as hot as them. She’s nothing but the current flavor of the week for me man.” Billy took the last drag of his cigarette and stomped it out underneath his boot. “I’m about ready to get rid of her soon anyways, you can have her if you want.” Billy took one last look at Steve and winked at him before turning on his heel and got in his car and sped off, leaving Steve to eat his dust.

This went on for the next couple of days. Billy didn’t so much as change his clothes before going to see you some nights, wearing the same outfit he wore when he fucked Stacy in the back of his Camero after school. That night he went to pick you up and drove you both to the quarry to have a hot steamy make out fuck session on the hood of his car. As soon as you two were done, he would drive you home, giving you the silent treatment and not even giving you a kiss when you leaned in to ask for one. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” was all he told you before you sulked out of his car and into your house.

You were starting to feel that Billy didn’t like you as much as he did in the beginning, his attention towards you was becoming less and it was starting to hurt. But you just chalked it up as Billy being Billy, the dude who didn’t like to show his feelings. The two of you were suppose to go to the American Hi-Fi concert tomorrow night at the Hawkins Stadium, so you figured you would go shopping to buy the hottest outfit you could find that would have him drooling all over you.

Getting dressed in the shortest shorts you could find at the mall and putting on a Def Leppard cut off sleeve shirt, you finished putting on your accessories and the finishing touches to your make up before Billy’s Camero roared in your driveway, honking at you letting you know he was there. 

Getting in, Billy sped off down the streets of Hawkins blaring his radio as ‘Flavor of the Week’ thumped through the town of Hawkins. You went to grab Billy’s hand to hold only for him to pull away and leave you hanging. You figured he just wasn’t in the mood to be loving and pulled your hand back into your lap, turning your head to look out the window sullenly as buildings and trees passed you by. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the stadium, Billy finds a parking spot and screeched in. The parking lot was littered with punk rockers and head banger’s alike. People already drinking and getting drunk, girls in their most hottest outfits dancing around and showing off for all the hot guys around. It was nothing but one huge party out there. 

Billy exited his car and came around to stand at the end of it, looking around the maze of people. You got out of the car and tried your hardest to be sweet to him, nuzzling up against him, flirtatiously touching his arm to which he would pull away from you. You leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek only for him to pull away again and direct his attention else where in the parking lot. You sat back down in your seat and pouted, feeling hurt that Billy wasn’t giving you anymore attention. You wondered if you did anything wrong to upset him for him to treat you like this. You were thinking about talking to him about it when a couple of his friends showed up and dragged Billy away. 

You just sat there stunned that Billy just left you there at his car, without even acknowledging you or at least bringing you with him to where ever it was he was going. You sat there and let a few tears shed before collecting yourself and going out to search for him. 

You walked all over the parking lot trying to find your so called boyfriend through the sea of crazy drunk people dancing around, pumping themselves up before the gates opened to the concert. You came across a white Thunderbird that had people surrounding it causing a scene and chanting. Walking closer to get a better look at what people were going crazy over, you noticed your boyfriend Billy in the front seat of the white Thunderbird, tongue deep with some random chick in a skin tight leopard print dress that barely covered her ass cheeks. Her hands were all over him as his were over hers. 

You gasped at the sight before you. Billy didn’t care about you anymore, he never did. He just used you to get what he wanted while he moved on to the next girl. You did everything to stay faithful to Billy, not so much as look at other guys while you were with him. You dressed in your cutest outfits to try to impress him only for him to look in the other direction. You walked away feeling utterly heartbroken. You absentmindedly walked through the parking lot, not even paying attention to the direction you were going, you were too busy drowning in your own thoughts when you heard someone shout your name.

“Y/N!” Steve yelled out, waving you down at his car he was standing at with a couple of friends. 

“Oh, hey Steve.” You mumbled sadly. Steve could tell you were sad and he had a feeling he knew why. He knew Billy had broken your heart. He knew you were looking forward to going to this concert with him due to him over hearing you boast about it to your friends one day at school. Seeing the hurt look in your eyes broke his heart.

“Hey Y/N, what’s wrong, are you ok?” Steve grabbed your hand and led you back to his car. 

“No not really. Billy and I are done. I don’t think he ever loved me or even wanted to be with me. I think he just used me. I just caught him making out with some chick, so I left.” You started sniffling at that point, not being able to hold back any longer. Steve took you in his arms and gave you a hug.

“I’m so sorry Y/N. Billy is a dick. You deserve to be treated better than that. Pay no mind to him anymore, he doesn’t deserve you anyways, you’re so much better than that bitch he’s making out with. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” Steve cooed in your ear while you wiped your tears away on his shirt.

“Really?” Looking up at Steve with a hopeful glint in your eye.

“Yes, really. You’re a great girl, I bet you would be fun to hang out with.” Steve smiled at you, making you blush. “Hey, why don’t you hang out with me. You’re more than welcome to. We can have fun at the concert together and then I can take you home afterwards. Are you okay with that?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes Steve, that would be awesome. Thank you!” You beamed up at the tall boy, happy that he even offered to let you hang out with him and his friends. Steve grinned from ear to ear, feeling happy that he was able to boost your mood. 

The front gates opened and everyone rushed to get in line to get inside the stadium. You and Steve ran to get in line with everyone else. Billy was far from your mind now, Steve was there to help pick up your broken pieces and you couldn’t be more happier for that. 

You and Steve had a blast at the concert. You all sang and danced along to every song, even joining in on the mosh pits having the time of your lives. By the time the concert was over, you were over the moon happy and so was Steve. With his arm around your waist he guided you through the parking lot back to his car and taking off back into town. 

Pulling in your driveway, Steve got out of the car with you to walk you up to your door.

“Y/N, I had a lot of fun with you today. I’m happy we got to hang out. I’ve actually been wanting to for awhile now but I didn’t think you would be interested in talking to me. But I would really like to see you again and hang out with you more, if you don’t mind.” Steve had his head down, looking at his feet as he said this to you. He didn’t see you smile at him until you grabbed him by his chin and brought his head up to look at you, finally seeing the smile on your face. 

“Steve, you don’t need to be scared to talk to me. You could have said something before. I would love to hang out with you again! I’m actually going to Brandon’s party tomorrow night if you want to come with me?” A smirk played on Steve’s face and his eyes lit up brightly at you, happy that you even wanted to hang out with him again.

“Yeah sure Y/N, that sounds great. I’ll pick you up at 8:30.” With Steve’s smile fading away, his eyes traced its way down your face to your lips, he leaned in and gave you a tender kiss. 

In the end, Billy gained himself a new flavor of the week without any remorse for hurting you. Steve however, savored his new flavor that he intended to keep for as long as he could. It was you.


End file.
